The Legion of Twelfth Night: The Great Descendant
by Hades the Facile
Summary: With the muggle world becoming more dangerous and the Wizarding world losing its ability to maintain their secret, the students and professors of Hogwarts will soon be faced with the revolution that has been building for centuries. Either we coexists with the muggles or we destroy them. Or they destroy us. Which side are you on?
1. Chapter 1: A Most Interesting Name

**Authors Note:**

I cannot tell you how excited I am for this story! This is going to be a ton of fun! I think I shall take up posting one chapter a week (even though i have written the first 3 chapter and have started working on the 4th chapter) so hopefully i shall stick to that routine. It'll probably be Fridays that i post a new chapter but that isn't set in stone yet. (Writers block can happen). But i do have to say thank you to those who submitted their characters! I shall have loads of fun incorporating them into this story. Also always feel free to leave reviews (Positive or negative, you can't hurt me **Just don't be a troll, be constructive)** i do greatly appreciate them. Lets me know i'm not just writing to an empty room yah know.

There will be bits of stuff from the previous books placed into this. But it is **NOT** set while Harry is in school. It is set waaaay after them, not too far after his kids have graduated though but just far enough. I'd say there would be spoilers but everyone and their mother has read these books that we all continue to obsess over. (And if not the books the movies) So just be aware. Umm welp i think that's about it. We shall slowly but surely meet all of the characters through out the story so be patient if you're character isn't in the first few chapters, WE WILL GET THERE! And i have changed a few details, like in the chapter you are about to read. Apart from that we are all good to go!

Enjoy!

-Hades

 **I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE. COPYRIGHT NOT INTENDED!**

 **Chapter 1: A Most Interesting Name**

The hard and aged stairs seemed to cause more ache than usual to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She slowly moved her white stained staff up each stair cautiously, her legs had grown weaker through the years. She had managed to leave a small imprint of her hand on the aged white wood though she couldn't recall when she had become so dependent on had taken its toll on the staff, just as time had taken its toll on the old woman.

"Evening Headmistress," a voice murmured. Minerva didn't bother turning to look, for that quiet voice was as familiar as these walls.

"Mr. Baron, i hope you are well." She replied. A white and silver apparition appeared in front of the Headmistress, floating a few inches above the ground. Most people didn't know that her and the 'Bloody Baron' had conversations pretty regularly; and in the late nights when Minerva couldn't sleep, he would stay up with her and keep her company.

"Well as most of the deceased are. I suppose the rumors are true, then?" He questioned, floating in front of her as she ascended up the stairs. She eyed the chains that were wrapped about his legs, a smidge of pity crossing her heart

"As quiet as you are, I am surprised you even hear of rumors." she said with a chuckle. The ghost remained quiet.

"No one is capable of continuing a steady conversation within these walls without being heard. Now if they could continue an intellectual conversation, maybe i'd involve myself in a little small talk once in awhile." He said. He managed to float in front of a window, and the moon shown through him in a magical way, but then the moon revealed the conclusion of his demise. Blood stains could be made out between the different shades of silver and black.

"We seem to be doing a fine job of socializing." She smiled. The Baron still remained silent, ignoring her attempts at being humorous.

"This establishment will miss you dearly madame." He finally spoke. His eyes seemed blacker than usual, although this did not frighten her, she had grown to old to be scared by the Ghosts of Hogwarts,

"Thank you, Baron." She replied.

The pair then traveled in silence up the remainder of the stairs, the air seeming to become colder and colder as they neared the top. Very soon they arrived at the large oak door, which had beautiful carvings of small flowers and owls along the base of the door. The Baron simply disappearing through the door. Minerva couldn't imagine being tied to one place for all of eternity. Hogwarts was a fantastic place, and word of her retirement had gotten out to all of the staff and residence that this would be her last year as Headmistress. There had been conversation of who would take over as Deputy headmaster or mistress was up for discussion. She knew Pomona Sprout would take over for her, but the two hadn't quite discussed who would take over for Pomona, although that wasn't entirely Minerva's responsibility.

She pulled out her wand and with just a slight twitch of her wrist the door creaked open, allowing her passage into an open room, that resembled a sort of flat plained plateau. There were no windows, just large rectangular gaps in the walls which seemed to span higher than the ceiling in the Great Hall. In the center of the room stood a skinny wooden stand with a book and a quill placed upon it. The quill stood erect and moved about in a hurried manner, occasionally rising to allow a page to turn.

Baron stood across the room, near a large desk which had two piles of paper stacked neatly next to each other.

"The last batch of letter I assume you'll be sending?" He whispered. She didn't respond but simply walked up and observed the stacks of letter.

 _The last letters._ She thought.

"I'll leave you to it then, goodbye Minerva." he spoke.

"No, stay, I enjoy your company." She spoke.

"As you wish." He began to float around in silence, and although Minerva didn't know the 'Bloody' Baron well, him being the ghost of Slytherin house and all, but she enjoyed the silence she that lingered between the two. It comforted her; and since this would be the last time she would send out the new first years letters, a respectable silence seemed suited.

She walked around the room taking in the age of the halls, and how accustomed she had gotten to it. Feeling the smooth breeze come through the openings in the walls, revealing the black sky that was littered with white dots. It was a long career here at Hogwarts, and the Headmistress had enjoyed every minute of it, even the sad parts.

"You know, Baron. I think you will be one of the few ghosts to actually witness this amazing phenomenon." She smiled. She turned and was soon facing the vast room, eagerly awaiting the grand spectacle that was to happen before her. The Baron then joined at her side, his eyes fixed on the letters, as one by one they began to rise in a sort of rhythmic dance into the air. They bounced and jabbed through the air, a few whizzing through the Baron himself.

"Isn't it beautiful, Baron." She said. Although the Baron wouldn't admit it, he felt a bit warm inside at the sight of it all. The sight of letters encasing themselves within the envelopes that now joined the dance.

And just as soon as it began, it stopped. All the letters stopped in their tracks, suspended in the air.

"That was wonderful madame," The Baron spoke. Minerva chuckled slightly, her eyes now on him. She lowered herself to the ground as quickly as her old bones could.

"Who send that was the end?" She spoke.

The Baron raised a ghostly eyebrow, the obvious confusion beginning to form.

But his confusion didn't last when the sound of fluttering began. Growing from a mere whisper, the sound of wings grew louder and louder.

The Baron managed to turn around, just in time to see thousands of Owls flying in the rooms a couple dozen managed to fly straight through the Baron causing Minerva to laugh.

The area was soon filled with loud screeches and chirps, as letters were being snatched out of mid air, and then being taken out into the unknown.

Here and there a letter would disappear into the talons of an oncoming owl to be delivered to an awaiting future student. Minerva could feel her heart beating with excitement, with every passing minute, the sound of wings began to fade, and soon the room was silent with nothing but fallen feathers along the ground.

The Headmistress then rose to her feet once more, happy to have atleast been witnessed to the wonderful event. There were quite a few left over, a dozen or so that would be hand delivered to the muggle born students. Minerva twitched her wand at them and they soon landed back among the table where an official from the Ministry of Magic would come to deliver them to each of these students the following morning.

"I thought the Owl Postal Service was suppose to do that." The Baron snorted.

"Albus…" she whispered. It hurt her deeply to mention his name, she missed him more than she would miss this school, and that was a difficult truth to admit.

"Albus, some time ago, erected a deal with the OPS to let us be in charge of delivering first year acceptance letters. He never said why, and I never questioned it. It's been like that for many years now." She spoke. It saddened her to know that that was the last time she would be able to see the departure of the letters, This will be a very difficult year for her She thought.

"Well, I enjoyed that, madame." Baron spoke. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, I'm off back to my chambers, must prepare all the house elves for the arrival of students." She bowed, respectfully, and the Baron did so in return. She then made her way towards the door, prepared to make her exit, but the sound of the Baron's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Madame…" He pondered. She turned and saw that he had floated towards the corner of the room.

"Yes, Baron?" She said.

"One remains." He said. As quickly as her skinny legs could, she walked over to the Baron, looking at the letter that lingered in the air.

 **Mr. A. Grindelwald**

 **Bedroom at the top of the stairs**

 **The Lamb Inn,**

 **Thirsk, North Yorkshire**

"How interesting." Spoke the Baron. Minerva was struck into silence, the shock seemed to hold her voice tightly.

"The Grindelwald line lives on. A young student whose bloodline is related to that of one of the world's most powerful wizards in wizarding history. At least...before he died." Baron spoke. Stricken with silence, Minerva could feel her hands tremble, but she could not tell if it was fear that had taken hold of them.

"Well Minerva, this will be an interesting year. I wonder which house, will have the fortune of taking the great grandson of Gellert Grindelwald into the arms. I must say, i don't think i have been this excited in many years Minerva. Not in many years." The Baron spoke. And soon he was gone leaving the Minerva to ponder at the letter.

* * *

Eventually an owl did come for the letter, but it had left a lot sooner than the headmistress did. For it was not till dawn had come and went that she finally excused herself from the room to go make preparations. The last thing she saw before, she left was the scribbling of the enchanted quill as it continued to write the names of all the newborn wizards and witches.

 **Just a little note:** As you have just read McGonagall is still teaching even though she is retiring this year. I think J.K. said she retired a few years after Harry graduated but like i said i will be changing some things so be ware. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: A Pure Family

**Chapter 2: A Pure Family**

The world with all its quaint wonders and marvels had only grown darker in the coming decades since the Second Wizarding War. With the Americas split between drought and erratic weather storms and resources diminishing in Western Europe due to the amount of emigrating muggles coming from all around the world, London had taken its toll of mishaps.

The rate of crime had risen, making places like Oxshott Surrey a gold mine for bold robbers and people of that sort. But for the unfortunate few that tried to break into the Wellham household, they were to be left with scarring memories. And after the third or fourth intruder this month, Zara was soon able to block out the frantic screams that her father would cause the poor muggles. But Zara was always aware of her father's hatred towards the ignorant breed. Zara herself envied the creatures. Never knowing the world of magic or being constantly surrounded by smelly elves seemed like such a luxurious life, even in today's times.

Zara, who was apart of the longest running line of purebloods from african descent (although WHEN their ancestors left northern Liberia for London isn't entirely known), was the youngest from her older sister, Tilana Wellham, and the second born to her twin brother Yultan Wellham. She knew she could do without her pretentious sister, who just so happened to attend a pretentious wizarding school(Beauxbatons Academy of Magic), But her brother Yultan was the light in her dreary world, they always got on well and were capable of holding conversations with each other for hours. She protected him and he protected her and that was that.

Yultan was also the only person who could make her laugh.

They resembled each other in every physical aspect except for the fact that one was a boy and the other a girl. Zara, who always had her long nappy hair pulled back into a ponytail with the use of a single black ribbon, was nearly the snapping image of her mother, save her dark brown eyes. She was short for her age, but her father always said she would grow soon enough, seeing as her mother and father are both over the height of 5'10. She had sharp small ears and a small nose that she feared would eventually grow into what she liked to refer to as her fathers "Bird Beak" of a nose. Apart from her heritage, she and her brother were quite average and normal children.

The two of them found themselves once more hiding up in their shared room, glaring out of their bedroom window out into the world. It was not a sunny day, but it wasn't particularly cloudy, it just seemed dark to the pair.

"We could play Exploding Snaps." Yultan suggested, his eyes never leaving the window.

"If you want to brave going into Tilanas room to get them." Zara mumbled. Yultan sighed.

"Well, there's Wizard's Chess?" He reminded her.

"It's all the way downstairs." She responded. Yultan then stood up from his kneeling position and walked over to his bed, preceding to jump on it.

"I get the feeling you'd rather stare depressingly out of the window than be interesting." He spoke. The bed springs squeaking with every jump.

"Well if you'd choose something that we haven't done a million times." She mumbled, turning to watch her brother. He wore a pair of black cotton pajama bottoms and a red shirt with the words: **I'm not Insane, My Mother had me Tested written on it.** He was easily amused with such things.

He jumped in silence for a few moments, probably pondering what the two of them could do.

She got to her feet, walked over to her bed then quickly plopped down onto the bed. Her boredom growing.

" We could go to Diagon Alley?" He suggested.

"I don't know if Father would let us go, if you want to brave asking him." She said. He stopped jumping.

"Why do I have to do all the dirty work?" He spoke as he plonked down onto his bed.

"There is always Tobias." She said, ignoring his question. This caused Yultan to raise an eyebrow. His sister always had a way to shock him. Tobias was the family pet of sorts, he being a small common welsh green dragon. Their parents had managed to conceal him with a few charms and enchantments to shield him from muggle eyes, but that didn't protect against the dragons somewhat aggresive nature. It spent a majority of its days hiding beneath the house in the dark, coming out at night to feed on passing rats and other edible pests.

"Dad would be furious if he saw us playing with him." Yultan spoke.

"What's the worst he can do. Take our cards and chess pieces away? Besides, he won't mind so much if you take the blame." She suggested as she got to her feet.

"Once again, why do I have to do all the dirty work?" He asked. She was thinking of something witty to say, but for some reason as she looked a her brother she saw everything that she was not. Despite the unbearable similarities. Their father always looked at her brother differently from his sisters. Sons were cherished and treated like Gods in her family, and daughter were taught to be on constant alert to look for descent men to wed once they would reach a certain age. An age Tilana had since reached, and she always feared she would turn into her sister because of this fact.

"Oh don't act like father doesn't favour you over me and Til. He's just like grandad, always wanting boys. You're going to be fathers trophy child." She spoke. That was the one thing that set the two apart, and was also the one thing Zara resented about her brother. Father would always like him more. She would be separated from her brother any week now because of school. Ever since the two turned eleven all her father could talk about was teaching Yultan at Durmstrang. And she would get sent to Beauxbatons in France and be stuck with her sister for the rest of her school days til graduation. She thought there was no terrible fate than that.

She found herself staring at the floor, but she felt a soft hand lift her chin up.

"Dad and mum both love us equally. And I love you. I think the only thing you really have to worry about is how you're going to survive without me." He joked. She smiled slightly at the effort, but she knew their final days together were limited and soon the only time they would see each other would be holidays and summer.

The two siblings sat in silence once more, there minds beginning to wander, then an idea struck Zara.

"We could go over to S's place. Maybe his dad will let us play with Barnaby." She suggested.

Espacole Sanguine was not only their next door neighbor, but a long time family friend of the Wellams'. He had just as much of a knack for stirring up trouble as Yultan did, which is why the two were best friends. That was something Yultan would enjoy and they would remain within a good distance of their home.

She could see Yultans eyes light up, a good idea that they could both agree on.

"Well you go tell dad, and I'll change and meet you down there." He said. He jumped off the bed, going towards his dressers to rummage for a different outfit. Leaving him to it, Zara left her room and proceeded downstairs to speak with her father.

Her house was the complete opposite of what you'd expect from a family like hers. From the outside the Wellham house looked cozy and inviting, it was built with white pine wood and had white cedar wooden barriers along the edges. Short, wide windows let in plenty of light and added to the house in a fairly asymmetrical a normal household, that wasn't filled with magical beings. The house itself was equipped with a modern kitchen and three large bathrooms, along with a cozy living room, five bedrooms, a grand dining area and a small storage room. The building was shaped like a squared S. The two extensions extend into a garden path to each side. The second floor was the same size as the first, which was built exactly on top of the floor below it. This floor has roughly the same style as the floor below. Two small chimneys sat on either side of the house, one residing in the living room, the other in their parents room. The house itself was surrounded by a tranquil garden, with various flowers, along pond including a small waterfall and various rock formations. The design of the house almost perfectly resembled Zara's mother, Nishana Wellham.

She was a positive woman who was warm and inviting, but very extravagant in her own way. The only thing Zara didn't like about her mother was her dismissive actions towards those who were not apart of the extremely wealthy, which, in this modern age, was something that most people rarely had. It was an arrogance that her sister Tillana shared with their mother, and a ghastly similarity that her mother and father also shared.

Zara jumped down the last two stairs, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"You keep making all that noise and I'll set your father on you." an old raspy voice sounded.

"Sebastian, you old thing." She spoke. The little house elf was slowly making his way towards the kitchen, he was as old as this house, and had been with her family for nearly three generations. Time had taken its toll on the small elf, but had no effect on his grumpy personality.

"Is father done torturing the muggle?" she asked shakily. Her father had connections in the ministry of magic from what Sebastian had told her, and although it was completely illegal for Wizards to use magic on muggles, father was somehow an exception.

"It's none of your business brat. Shouldn't be involved in such things." He snorted. She glared at the old beast before making her way towards the living room.

There she found her father who sat in a rigid position along the couch.

"Ah Zara, come and behold this lovely piece of swine I have collected." He beckoned. She didn't dare look. The first time she saw what her father would do to poor muggles, she had nightmares for weeks and her mother had thrown a huge fit over it with her father. She kept her eyes on her father, ignoring the moans of pain that were coming just two feet from where she walked.

"Father, Yultan and I would like to go over to the Sanguines' place." She said quickly.

"How long will you be there?" He asked, his dark brown eyes finally meeting hers.

"A few hours, we will be back before dark." She said.

"Hh...help...me." moaned a weak voice. She wouldn't bring herself to do it. She would not dare look. Not again. Her father gave a wickedly delighted smile.

"It is fine with me dear child." He spoke.

"You have my leave." He finished. She nodded quickly and exited the room as quickly as she had entered. Ignoring the moans that echoed from the room.

She saw her brother waiting near the front door, slipping into a pair of black laced boots.

"Ready to go Z?" He asked. She smiled lightly, concealing the fright she had just experienced with her father.

"Yep, let's go." She spoke.

And soon the pair were out the door and off into the neighborhood.

* * *

The twins had left just before their mother had arrived home.

"Dear, I'm home. You'll never believe what I saw today." She exclaimed. Her long heels echoed through the house, as they clicked across the wooden floor. She headed straight for the kitchen walking in to find several of the house elves busying themselves with cooking. A smell of basil with a hint of cayenne filled the air, causing her to inhale deeply.

"What have you and your companions cooked up for us tonight Sebastian?" She asked, walking towards the stove to open a pot.

"Beef and Barley Stew, with white mushrooms Marm. Added a bit of basil in there for a bit of flavor." He coughed.

"Wonderful. Anything in the post come today?" She asked.

"Yes, a letter for the young lass Zara." He said slowly. She saw the letter neatly placed on the counter just next to a small square window that had the fading lights of the sun shining through.

"Oh its Zaras Hogwarts letter. Where's Yultans? I'll need to give these to Baltus." she spoke quickly.

" 'twas the only one that came marm." Sebastian spoke.

"Come again?" she questioned, casting her gaze on the small elf.

"That was the only letter to arrive mam. Owl delivered it this morning." he answered once more.

 _That doesn't make sense._ She thought. Before she could get another thought through her head a familiar whooshing sound came from behind. She turned to find her new acquaintance standing in her kitchen with a grim look on his face. There was a woman directly behind him looking at her with the same expression.

"Milton, Margot. You can't just go apparating into other people's homes." She spoke loudly.

"I do apologize Mrs. Wellham. But we have a situation." His spoke, his eyes growing darker as the light faded from the room.

* * *

 **A.N.-**

Alright so we have been introduced to one of the first character! Well we've been introduced to several but one is actual been created by one of you guys. I've got so much planned for her! MUAHAHAHHAHAHA...any who. What do you guys think about the Wellham family. Fathers a bit ghastly ain't he? Kinda went on a rant with this one with all the details about their house and what not. Also we now have a bit of insight into what the world is like during this timeframe that the story is set. Worlds not as pretty as it used to be. This will definitely tie in later with the story, but also with the entire series so keep your eye on that. We should be getting to Hogwarts at about Chapter 7 or 8, Diagon Alley will happen at either 4 or 5 so we shall get there slowly but surely. I'm really big on character development so bare with me ok? Let me know what you think!

I also like how i said i would post new chapters on Fridays :-/, but alas it is Thursday. So Thursday are officially new chapter days.

Hades


	3. Chapter 3: The Knock on the Door

**Chapter 3: The Knock on the Door**

"Word of the day is...Winsome, definition: attractive in appearance or character." A young girl spoke, as she read from a dictionary app on a phone. She sat at a table, her feet just barely touching the ground.

"Use it in a sentence." said a man who sat directly across from her. The girl placed the phone aside, thinking about what was going to say next. Then it clicked.

"Oh, Lawrence, you have such a winsome smile." She laughed. The man warmly laughed as well, setting his fork next to his plate of spaghetti.

"Oh Katie, your brusque way of speaking will be proper and grammatically correct in no time." He said, reaching across to wipe off the leftover spaghetti sauce she had lying on her freckled cheeks. She smiled widely, showing off her semi-crooked teeth.

"You know braces are still an option if you want them." he prodded. She went back to eating her food, her fork scraping across the glass plates.

"I'm fine with my snaggle teeth thank you." She said confidently. Lawrence laughed at his niece, admiring her in silence.

"Have the papers gone through yet?" She asked eyes flashed up at her uncle, noticing his jaw tighten at the question.

"No one's phoned in yet. They should call sometime in the next few days, or send a letter." He responded. She looked down at her plate, a dissatisfied look crossing her face.

"Hey, hey." He spoke. She felt a finger under her chin, as her uncle pulled her face up. She could see him wince as his gaze landed on her left eye, concentrating on the swelling and bruising that had just begun to heal.

"I'll get custody of you, and then you won't ever have to go back there ever again." He said. She looked deep into his almond eyes, seeing the care and love that she had never gotten from her mother.

"I don't want to go back there Larry." She said, her eyes beginning to burn as she tried to hold back the tears. Her uncle always new she was a lot stronger than most eleven year olds. She was kind and smart and amazingly resourceful when she needed to be, and her uncle just couldn't understand how something as amazing as his niece could come from something like his sister, who had become more of a disappointment to him than most.

 _How can a mother treat their own child like this?_ He wondered.

"And one day very soon, you won't have to. You just have to hold on a little bit longer alright? And you know, I'm only two streets away." he reassured.

She forced herself to smile, although her uncle could see right through that. He playfully pinched her cheeks, leaving a small red mark that disappeared just as quickly as it had came.

"Define the word Callipygian and use it in a sentence." He asked going back to his food. Katie then burst out into laughter, quickly forgetting their previous conversation.

"No! No way." She laughed. She was also amazing great with words.

"C'mon, it isn't that hard." Lawrence spoke. She chuckled a few more times, then breathed in and out deeply, trying to prevent herself from further laughter.

"Callipygian...having well-shaped….buttocks. A sentence...hmm let me think." She giggled. Her uncle had a hard time trying to keep a straight face, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"My uncle fancies the callipygian butts of shirtless men in their twenties." She boldly said. Her uncle gasped loudly, flicking a small meatball towards at her. She simply stabbed the meatball with her fork and inhaled it quickly. She never understood the animosity that certain faced because they liked different things or had different preferences. Her brain just couldn't process those kind feelings as logical or justified. Which is why she loved her uncle, he saw things just as she did.

"You little brat!" He playfully exclaimed. Katie laughed right back at him, a warm feeling rising into her stomach, it was a happy feeling.

"Alright, your turn. Use the word um…" She was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. The two looked at each other, then Lawrence immediately got up and left the room.

Ignoring the noise she picked her fork back up and returned to eating the last of her spaghetti, slurping it up loudly.

She could hear voices in the background, probably a next door neighbor or something. Her eyes were gazed down at her plate when she felt a whoosh of air suck her hair to the side. She looked up and there was a man suddenly standing in the kitchen. He wore a black waistcoat with a dark blue tie and white dress shirt. He had black and grey striped trousers with funny grey suspender that held them up. He looked about the room curiously, smiling when his eyes fell on little Katie.

"Hello there." he said.

"Hi?" She said confusingly. The man was average height with light brown skin and a funny mark above his right eye that resembled a bow.

"How did you-" she started.

"Get in here? Apparated of course. Your uncle there was very keen on keeping me out." He interrupted. Just as he had finished his sentence, Lawrence walked in. He had a look of confusion and exasperation.

"How did you...you were at the front door!" He exclaimed.

"And now I am in your kitchen slash dining room, although it does have a very homey feel to it." the man smiled politely. He extended his hand toward Lawrence, grasping his hand firmly.

"Milton Reggibald. At your service sir. You must be Mr. Reed." He said. Katie couldn't recall ever meeting this man, and from the looks her uncle portrayed he was just as lost.

"Um, Lawrence, who are you?" He asked, separating the their hands.

"I'm, um, Milton. Just stated that. You have a bit of spaghetti sauce on your chin there." He spoke, he extended his hand towards Lawrence's face and wiped off quickly, without giving him a chance to respond.

"Why are you in my uncle's apartment?" Katie asked. She notice that this Milton character gazed at her uncle a little bit too long for a first introduction.

"I'm here, to give a very important person a very important letter to attend a very extraordinary school for extraordinary people." he said enthusiastically. He sat in her uncle's seat at the table, pulling out a letter from his coat pocket. He tried to hand it to Katie but Lawrence snatched it before it could make it across the table. He studied it before speaking.

"Dear Miss Reed, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " He read. "What is this?" He asked looking at the man. But Milton's eyes never left Katie. She was too confused to say anything. Her heart had never raced so fast in her eleven years.

"Mr. Reed, there is a world, beyond that of which you can see at the moment, that your niece here is destined to be apart of it." he smiled.

"Katie, have you ever made things happen when you were upset, gotten yelled at or punished for something you'd swore you never did?" He asked her.

Katie thought about that. There were times when things went missing when she got scared. Or how doors that her mother would slam shut would somehow be open again a few minutes later.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_ She wondered.

"It's because you're magical Katie. In every essence of the word. Just like me." He said. He then pulled out a long wooden stick from his pocket, showing it to her.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"A stick?" She responded. The man chuckled.

"We call it a wand." he exclaimed.

"What like a magician or something?" She asked curiously. He raised an eyebrow curiously

"Not exactly, it may be easier for you to understand if I just show you. _Glacius_." He spoke, and with a circling motion a small grey fog encased the glass as it poured from the top of his wand, causing the water to turn to ice, making the glass collect frost. She heard her uncle gasp.

"Wow! How did you do that?" He exclaimed grabbing the glass quickly and examining it.

"Magic. In every sense of the word." He smiled.

"And you're saying I can do that?" She asked.

"Well being a Witch i would assume so. At least with a bit of practice and being around the right people you can." he responded. He looked curiously at her uncle as her turned the glass in his hands.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that and do what?" She sternly replied. As convinced as she was, she knew her uncle was probably being extremely skeptical of the whole thing. She dared a glance, but her uncle's expressions were blank. He stood nibbling on his finger, his brow furrowed intensely.

"Well, we at Hogwarts would be honored to house you and teach you about our world. You could join us there." he spoke in a serious tone.

"The possibility of this place even existing is second to none. Lets just say this place might exist, you aren't doing a very good job of selling it. How do I know you aren't lying?" She questioned.

"In the world we live in today, believing in the mights and maybes is all we have Miss Reed. I will be honest, this is my first time doing this. They send people like me to talk to those who aren't aware of the magical world. But in all honesty, I am just a Charms professor." he spoke leaning forward. She noticed he had gray-blue eyes, and they had a deep almost homey feeling to them. Like she had known those eyes in a different world.

"What's Charms?" She asked.

"It would be one of the core classes you would be taking should you choose to join us at Hogwarts. You could also learn...how to fly on a broomstick." He spoke excitedly.

She dared one last look at her uncle, searching for some sort of response, seeing as she was finding it hard to articulate any logical response. The idea of this wondrous place seemed impossible, but Milton talked about it as if it was real. Maybe...just maybe. But her uncle just looked blank. Usually he would have been very verbose in this situation but he had not said anything since the beginning of the conversation.

"I know how strange all of this sounds. But you are a very gifted person. And Hogwarts can really educate and train you on how to control it." he spoke.

"Define 'IT'. You haven't said what exactly makes me special." She asked. He smiled looking down at his hands, as if he knew he had somewhat convinced her of this impossible world.

"You have until the thirtieth of this month to decide. On the thirty-first should you decide to join us, then I shall return on the thirty-first to help you retrieve your school supplies. With the attendance of your guardian as well a few of your fellow classmates who are of muggle bloodlines." He clarified. He motioned to her uncle on the word guardian.

"Muggle?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at the man.

"Non-magic folk." He quickly said. He rose to his feet, placing his tool into his coat pocket.

"I have other business to attend too, but the offer is on the table. Today is the twenty-eighth so you have two days to decide. Good evening Mr. Reed, Miss Reed." He spoke. And just as mysteriously as he had appeared he was gone, disappearing into what seemed like the space in between space. It was funny, it almost seemed as if Milton didn't notice her black eye. Almost as if he saw right through it, and just saw her. Didn't see her as some defenseless kid in a bad situation. She liked not being seen as a victim.

She looked at her uncle, whose hand was still tightly wound around the frozen cup. As a teacher of words, those just happened to be the things he couldn't come to form. Her eyes then drifted down to the letter that sat on the table, beckoning her to read. Katie reached for it, her heart beginning to race. And sooner than she was expecting it was in her grasp, and she began to read aloud her fate.

"Dear Ms. Reed, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours Sincerely, Pomona Sprout. Deputy Headmistress." She finished. She then turned it to the next page and listed were a bunch of books in subjects she never knew existed. Not your standard Algebra or Classic english reading.

"What are you thinking Larry?" she asked. He remained silent, then his eyes were upon her, and he smiled warmly.

"There was always something peculiar about you. Ever since you were born, Katherine." he spoke. He then sat himself back at the table, intertwining his fingers with one another, his eyes never leaving little Katie.

"If you want to take a chance on this letter here, then I fully support you." He said. Katie smiled widely without even knowing.

"But…" he continued, raising an eyebrow.

"This Hogwarts place...It hasn't proven itself to exist to me. For all I know that man is some strange illusionists preying on innocent and unsuspecting minds. That's my opinion. It's easy for young people like you too believe in things such as what this letter proposes." Lawrence stated. His face was filled with a cold seriousness, a look that Katie had only seen when he spoke to her mother. She looked down.

He's not wrong. She thought. I have absolutely no reason to trust that man...maybe we should just throw this letter out… but...maybe...what if this place is real? What if I am...what that man claims me to be.? Her mind wandered.

"I'm only eleven. I can't be expected to make all these big decisions. That's what you're for." she said. Her uncle laughed.

"This will be the first of many decisions you will have to make. I told you my thoughts, but I fully support whatever situation you come to terms with. But I am wary." he spoke.

Katie thought for a long moment, her mind wandering over all the possibilities and reviewing the conversation in her mind.

"He said...guardian." She started.

"I did notice that." Larry said.

"Wouldn't he be explaining this to mom, not you? Plus he knew our names and he did that thing with with his wand and that glass." she questioned. He smiled.

"Don't try to manipulate the conversation into me giving you an answer. You need to make this decision on your own." he sternly spoke. Katie sighed, her uncle could see through her in a heartbeat.

"I think..." she began. A smile began to cross her face as she thought hard about her decision. "I'll take a gamble on this place. But we have to take like mace or something with us when he comes to get us, just in case he IS some creep." She spoke.

"Smart one! Now finish your food, and then I'll have to take you home." he finished. She stuck her tongue out playfully then the two went back tot heir meal, unaware of the change that was going to affect both of their lives.

* * *

Milton apparated outside the apartment building, exhaling deeply. He saw his partner Margot Austch, the new Muggle studies teacher, waiting for his arrival.

"Don't stress dear, you're doing just fine." She spoke loudly. He approached her nervously.

"It went a LOT smoother than the Lanser family." he joked.

"What? This family didn't pull any guns on you?"She laughed. The two friends laughed as they began to makes their way off the premises, when they noticed the postman walking up the street and towards the apartment building.

"You owe me five galleons." He spoke excitedly. Margot rolled her eyes.

"You don't know if the letter is in there." She spoke.

"They wouldn't have sent me here, if he didn't gain custody of the girl. I hear her mother is just ghastly." he spoke. Margot chuckled slightly but her face suddenly went dark.

"You know we have to go deal with the Wellham family tonight." she spoke gravely. Milton sighed heavily as the two continued down the street.

"I feel bad for the poor girl. But at least it wasn't the boy, you know how that family feels about sons." he spoke.

"That's the problem Mil. I just received word for HQ that it isn't the girl. Them being twins, it was easy for us to mistake ones magical ability for the other." She sadly stated.

"Oh gosh, you aren't saying..." he began. Milton stopped in his tracks, his heart sinking.

"We have to intervene. He may just possibly kill the boy." Margot admitted sternly.

"Not his own son...he wouldn't." Milton said.

"He is a Wellham, he would do anything to keep their name sacred. They are a brutal group of purebloods." she continued. Milton began to walk again, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Have your wand ready. I have a pretty good idea of how Baltus will respond to hearing his only son is a Squib. We may have to deal with this in a aggressive manner." She said. Milton nodded and the two professors soon disappeared into thin air, both with a very heavy heart on what lied ahead.

* * *

 **A.N** **\- Alrighty so theres chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed, I know that was a little longer than usual but I had a lot of dialogue to get through. But also you just learned what is going to drive the next chapter. Poor little Yultan. This is going to be VERY IMPORTANT! So don't miss chapter next weeks chapter. Let me know what you thought about the chapter, and I shall see you all next week!**

 **P.S. for those of you who don't know what a Squib is, google it...or wait till next week, and you'll have a pretty good idea of what a Squib is.**

 **Have a good one**

 **-Hades**


	4. Chapter 4: The Three Choices (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: The Three Choices(Part 1)**

 _I got my letter from Hogwarts last week. I'm really excited. Ma went there when she was my age, and that it was the only place she loved more than our house and Grans. Dah of course went to Durmstrang but he agreed with my mom in saying i shouldn't be so far from home. And also that I shouldn't be around just purebloods. Something about my judgement not being fogged up, something along those lines._

 _Ma won't tell me what it's like there, she wants me to experience it all on my own. So it should be interesting. Not sure what to expect_

 _We're going to Diagon Alley to get all my supplies tomorrow, I'm really excited to get my books! I'm going to try and read ahead so I have a good idea of what to expect in classes._

 _Besides classes and shopping everything is going fine. I'm sorry I'm not very talkative lately. Welp, I shall write to you soon Journal._

 _Signed, Espacole S._

With a final scribble of his quill, Espacole closed his journal and placed it on his nightstand. Since it was late afternoon, he decided that it was high time he left his room. He had whiled away the entire day in his room, rummaging through his private library looking for a good read, but everything seemed boring due to his excitement of school. He rose from his little desk and made his way to his walkin closet, which was the only part of his room that required a light during the day.

The rest of his room was lit by the large extravagant windows that surrounded his room,  They each held long peach colored curtains that draped to the side elegantly. His room itself was quite large, filled with books and random artifacts that his grandfather would give him. He had a small oak colored desk beneath on the smaller windows, with a view of his city, London. It was his favorite spot, he did a lot of his thinking there.

Espacole himself was always very well put-together and neat. Everything had a place in his room, and he always styled himself in the exact same way. His short hair gelled down on the sides, while the longer bits in the front were styled in an upward fashion. He always wore dress shirts and dark blue jeans. A fashion statement he had picked up from his eldest brother, Ulysses, who now having graduated from Hogwarts, worked as an Auror in the ministry of magic.

Espacole's brother always knew he wanted to be an Auror, ever since he was young, and Espacole had a good idea of what he wanted to be as an adult. He was always fascinated with the idea of time, and he had told his Dah that he wished to work for the Unspeakables at the Ministry of Magic in the department of mysteries; to study in the Room of Time. Espacole had looked into several theories and began writing them into his journal, and often tried to perform experiments of his own(Reasonable ones that his parents would sign off on first), but due to his lack of experience with the subject his results were pretty inconclusive.

He exited his closet, fully dressed in his usual attire and was then stuck with the idea of what to do next.

"That shirt looks terrible." a voice said. He looked over and saw his best friend Yultan, behind was his sister Zara.

"Could say the same thing about your face!" he exclaimed. The two rushed to each other and high-fived, smiling as they did. Espacole saw Zara roll her eyes and a devious smile crossed his face.

"Don't you want a hug Z?" he said curiously. Slowly walking toward her.

"Come near me and I will hurt you." She playfully said. He viewed the twins as siblings of his own. He wrestled with Yultan and constantly picked on Zara. But she was a tough girl so she could handle it. He smiled wildly at her, closing in.

"What Z? You afraid of boy germs?" he spoke. Soon he was squeezing her tightly in a hug, she frantically tried to get away, pushing at him and ruffling his hair.

"Let go of me S!" She yelled loudly. She managed to get away and was soon running out of the room and through the house.

The Sanguine house was a nice and traditional home, it had been built with oak wood and had brown stone decorations. Tall, wide windows allowed enough light to enter the home and had been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The house itself had been equipped with a large kitchen and two modern bathrooms, it also had a generous living room, four bedrooms(One of which had been turned into an office for Mr. Sanguine), a grand dining area, a multimedia room and a cozy basement. The building was fairly rounded in shape being half surrounded by wooden overhanging panels. The second floor was bigger than the first, which created a stylish overhang on two sides of the house. That floor has a very different style than the first.

The roof was high and square shaped and was covered with wood shingles. One small chimney sats at the side of the house. Many smaller windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself was surrounded by paved ground, with various party spots, like a fancy barbecue and a firepit, with a small garden that contained a large wild cherry tree that was in full bloom. Although its leaves had begun to fall.

Almost like a single couples home renovated to make room for a growing family, which is exactly what Espacoles' parents had done.

The three kids were running this way and that, making their way downstairs into the dining room, laughing and screaming cheerfully.

"What are you three doing?" A voice screamed from behind. The three stopped in mid stride turning towards the kitchen door. There stood Marie Sanguine, the mother of Espacole.

"We were just uh-" S began. But his mother was too quick to let him respond.

"You were just ruining my floor that's what you were doing!" she announced. Marie was a tall plump woman, she was stern but very lovable, and made a killer Cinnamon Pecan pie. She had curly black hair and wore large glasses that seemed to cover a majority of her face. Apart from her motherly need to shout everyone when they were behaving 'unruly like', she was always quite lovely.

"Sorry Ma."

"Sorry Mrs. S."

"Sorry." the trio said in unison.

"Well, when did you two get in then?" She asked, looking at the twins. The Wellhams and the Sanguines had been friends for so long that the twins had taken lost the will to knock when they visited, they usually just barged in, Espacole doing the same when he headed over to Zara and Yultans home.

"Just a few minutes ago." Zara spoke, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, will you be staying for dinner? I can grab two more plates?" She asked as she adjusted her dusty glasses. The had been stained white with flour.

"Probably not, we have to get home before dark." Zara spoke.

"Oh well then I'll set up a little doggy bag for you two to take home, just in case." she said, and then she was gone, the sound of banging pots and pans becoming loud once more.

"Well, now what?" Espacole asked, pulling a chair from the table and sitting. The twins began to separate and wander around the room, trying to come up with something to do.

"That's why we came over. We could go prank Mrs. Pratt next door?" Yultan suggested.

"Nah, she's out on holiday for the week." Espacole huffed. Mrs. Pratt was the poor old woman that was the usual target to His and Yultans mischief. Setting off exploding snap cards near her window or placing stray cats within sight of her precious owl, who would set off a never ending screech.

"Maybe your dad could tell us stories of Durmstrang aye? Get us both ready for everything." Yultan spoke, situating himself in a chair just next to his closest friend. Espacole, however, grew quiet, his jaw tightening at the word Durmstrang.

 _How could I have forgotten to tell them that I'm going Hogwarts? Crap._ He thought.

"What is it friend?" he spoke as their eyes finally met.

" Uh-well. Sorry to say. But I won't be attending Durmstrang. I'm going to Hogwarts. Like my Mah." He spoke nervously.

The trio had been best friends since the very beginning. They were raised together, went primary school together, practically raised together; and the sudden idea of them being separated was frightening. The three of them had been isolated together -a mistake Espacoles parents had made with both of their children- they didn't know other children which made their relationships that much more fragile. Change was something that none of them had experienced. Which created an estranged feeling within Espacole.

The twins had both simultaneously lowered their heads, their faces becoming hardened.

"They don't want me being so far away. Plus they think I should be around other types of wizards and witches. Muggle borns and all." He hurriedly spoke. He figured providing some sort of explanation would help ease his situation.

"And plus, I'll be able to see you guys in the summer and even during holidays. It's not really all that far." he continued.

"That's the exact same thing Till Said." Yultan joked.

"Yeah. We didn't always hate her. She used to be tolerable. Now she's just mean. Always thinking she's better than us, it's that stupid academy."Zara said.

"And Durmstrang got a reputation now, I mean even Grandad said that our father had changed after going there. Sometimes it's a good change but sometimes it's bad. We just don't want you to change that's all." Yultan added.

"Well then how would he progress?" A deep voice sounded. The three of them looked up and saw Espacoles Dah, Archulus Sanguine. He stood in the door frame leading from the other room, arms folded, eyebrows raised. His usual stance.

"What do you mean?" Yultan asked. Archulus smiled lightly at them.

"If you all do not change, how do you expect to progress?" He asked once more. He walked into the room, and the fading orange light from the sun seemed to expose the man for what he was. Although he had a scrawny sort of build-the tall and lanky sort- he always held himself as a more dominant man, a protector, a defender, a father. The children always admired Archulus. In times of struggle or confusion he was always able to shine light where their other parents would fail.

"You, even at this very moment are changing. All three of you. And change is good, is it not?" He asked looking at Yultan.

"Well, it can be. But in this moment it's not. If things didn't change we would probably be able to stay together. We wouldn't have to go to school. We can just be normal." Zara spoke out.

"Can you define normal Zara?" Archulus asked, his eyes landing on her.

"Well...it's being like everyone else." She said.

"And if everyone were like everyone, you wouldn't be you. You'd be someone else...And I can honestly say, I like you just the way YOU are. Anyone else, just couldn't make par with you." He warmly smiled. This caused Zara to instinctively smile, and Espacole always liked it when she smiled.

"Now, if there wasn't any change in the world, you know what there wouldn't be?" He asked. The children all shrugged after sharing confused looks with one another.

"There'd be no butterflies." He spoke. "And if there were no butterflies, then we wouldn't be able to scare your mother with them." He laughed. It was true that Marie Sanguine was absolutely terrified with butterflies...which was a curious thought because she loved caterpillars.

This caused Espcaole to smile. He then dared a look at Yultan but he had not budged once. Maybe the idea of them not being together bothered him more than Espacole had originally thought.

"Just like butterflies, and just like seasons. People change, Yultan. It's not bad, and it's not good. It's just something that happens to be. But what you can control is how you plan to deal with change. You can either run from it...or learn from it." He spoke. Yultan finally smiled.

"Thats just a quote from the Lion King." He chuckled. It was Archulus' turn to smile.

"That doesn't make it any less true." He spoke.

"Does that mean you get to whack Yultan in the head?" Zara asked playfully.

"That is how the movie goes." He said. "But there are three of you, so I suppose I'll just have to whack all three of you on the head….5...4...3...2." Before he could get to one, the trio were up and running, the sounds of their feet echoing down the hall, laughter filling the house once more.

He was about to give chase when a small hand wrapped around his shoulder. He turned to see his wife, Marie smiling warmly at him.

"How'd I get so lucky with you?" She whispered. He smiled back.

"I could ask myself the same thing." He spoke. They soon embraced each other, placing small kisses on each others.  
"You know Dah?" A voice sounded from behind them.'The startled couple turned, as if being a pair of young lovers caught by their parents.

"I know the one thing that won't change." Espacole said with folded arms. The twins could be seen peering around the corner, wide smiles across their faces.

"That is always going to be gross." He chuckled. Marie could be heard stifling her laugh as Archulus ran towards the children, smiling as he raced towards them.

Before he could even reach the end of the room, he could feel his ears ringing with pain as a loud noise echoed in the hallway where the children were. He was stopped motionless unable to prevent the scene that was happening before his eyes, as burning pieces of wood and fire flew in front of him, sending Zara, Yultan and Espacole flying backwards. And soon fire engulfed his vision, darkness following quick after.

* * *

 **A.N.-** Alrighty! So part 2 will be posted tomorrow!(Or later tonight depending). Bit of a cliff hanger there at the end. But apart from that, the Sanguines are a pretty likeable family, although it's sad to know that our lovely trio of friends are going to be separated but I'm sure they will handle it well. Or maybe they won't we shall see. Let me know what you think, I am always ever so CURIOUS! Um Diagon Alley and Hogwarts express will becoming up after I resolve this chapter. And once that starts. Each chapter will have a new character and that chapter will be from that characters POV. So It'll be jumping around a bit, but I think you guys will be able to handle my style of writing. Also I think once November rolls around, I'll be posting two chapters a week. But we'll see. The future is always changing!

Happy Thursday!

-Hades


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2): The Three Choices

**A.N. Sorry about the three month wait. some twat decided to break into my home and stole my computer with all of my data(Along with various other things). But I have a better computer now anyways...Sorry about that all. Twelfth Night is not dead.**

 **Chapter 4: The Three Choices (Part 2)**

"What? What's going on?" Nishana asked, her two coworkers looked serious, their eyes filled with a sort of tension that she had not seen in quite sometime, if ever.

"Nishana, You may need to sit down, this is a delicate situation that needs to be handled in a delicate manner." Milton spoke moving forward tentatively. Margot had placed herself against a wall, leaning defensively towards Milton. She never liked pure bloods who thought they were above all other forms of life. So her and Nishana never saw eye to eye on anything; but Nishana did as she was asked, placing herself in one of the wooden stools that was hidden below a counter top. She folded her hands together and looked curiously at the beings.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Is it the Muggles? Has there been another sighting of them within our borders?" She asked. An ever growing issue had presented itself in recent years between the Muggle and Wizarding world. With the ever growing population and the decreasing amount of space on the planet, the barrier between the two had fallen immensely. Muggles had been seen just miles outside of the American Wizarding Academy grounds, one had even managed to drunkenly stumble into Knockturn Alley, and the investigation of how the muggle managed to do that is still open.

"No, nothing of the sort. We are here to aid in a...personal matter...regarding your children." Milton spoke, his tone hardened.

Nishana chuckled lightly.

"Is this about Yultans missing letter? It's probably out somewhere in the garden, you know the accuracy of those owl is failing every year right? Can't expect a school like Hogwarts to improve on their accuracy at all can you?" She spoke.

"There was no letter, Nishana." Margot spoke abruptly. Her fists tightened as she became unsure of how the current situation was about to turn out.

Nishana stared blankly.

"They send a letter everyone dear, I'm sure it will turn up." She said her smile fading, _They're making a fuss about nothing,_ She thought.

"Only to those...with magical abilities. I'm afraid its…" Milton continued.

"What are you implying Milton

"Nishana listen…"

"No you listen, if you even think that one of my children are not of our bloodline then you need to remove yourselves from our home. My children are from a pure family, and the have the very same blood that runs through Batlus' and I's veins. The are just as powerful as us." She hissed, accenting the word pure.

"And they are still just as much your children now as they were five minutes ago, but ones a Squib and we need to know how you two will handle it as not only parents, but as descendants from one of the oldest pure lines in Wizarding history." Margot rushed in.

"Don't you say that word in my home. Squibs are a disgrace to our world. They are lower than Muggles, and are nuisance and liability to our kind." Nishana yelled.

"Now wait just a damn minute! As a representative and voice of the Squib community I will not stand for you to discriminate against a race of people. They deserve just as much compassion and love as the next." Milton yelled, becoming unable to sustain his composure.

"That is not my belief Milton, they are not like us. And they will be our downfall...And if you are suggesting that one of my own children is a...one of...those things. Then we are going to have a problem." She said her hand slowly slipping into your pocket.

"If you are going to suggest a fight then know what you are asking for, we could arrest you under the grounds of assaulting a Ministry official." Margot spoke standing upright, gripping her wand tightly. The tension in the room had grown to a pinnacle point, the silence being interrupted by only their heavy breathing and their voices.

"Don't you dare threaten me in my own house." She hissed, rising to her feet.

"Nishana, Margot Please. This is a serious matter." Milton spoke, he raised his hands to try and calm the two females down but to know avail.

"You bet your ass this is serious Mil. You would honestly talk about your own child in that manner? People like you disgust me. HE'S YOUR CHILD!" Margot yelled. The two women raised their wands at each other preparing to fight.

The house elves had since removed themselves from the room the minute the word Squib was uttered, but a few nosy and brave ones had peeked their heads from behind the door listening in.

"He?" A voice uttered from behind The trio turned their head to see Baltus standing in the doorway, the remaining elves all running away from the scene. They knew what kind of scene this would eventually turn into.

"Yultan…"He whispered, eyes looking down.

"Now Baltus...we can help. We can help your family into a simple transition, you just need an open heart and mind." Milton said calmly. Baltus' eyes seemed to turn black with rage, his fists clamped shut, his muscles bulging through his dark shirt.

"My family...will not tolerate this...and neither shall I." He spoke. His body then moved with a quick and agile mobility and soon wands were out and spells were flying. Colors of red and bluish white went flying, the kitchen soon being turned into a small battle ground. Margot and Milton went flying to the ground, shards of glass following them in their descent.

" _Alarte Ascendare_!" Milton yelled, pointing his wand at Nishana. She was then forcefully lifted to the ground and sent through the ceiling of the kitchen, flakes of white falling beneath her.

" _Flipendo Duo_!" Yelled Baltus, which sent Milton flying into a wall harshly. He groaned in pain, feeling a burning pressure against the flank of his back. He had'nt been hit with a spell like that in a long time, he could feel himself becoming dizzy.

Margot raised her wand and shouted, _Expelliarmus_ , causing Baltus' wand to fall from his hand. He then apparated from the room leaving a cloud of greenish black smoke behind.

"Milton! He's going for the boy!" She said scrambling to her feet, trying to get to to him. He managed to stumble to his feet, but groaned in pain.

"Milton, where is he?" She yelled. He shook his head but managed to utter some words.

"I...don't...know." he said.

"Great. What are we-" suddenly the ground began to shiver and quake.

"What the hell is that?" Margot whispered. Soon a melodious type screech could be heard coming from beneath the floorboards.

"Welsh Green." Milton said. The two ran for the door, jumping as the very floor came up from beneath them.

The dragon emerged from beneath, stretching out its legs and wings as it did. It looked to be about 13 feet.

"How...in the hell...did they manage to conceal that thing!" Margot yelled. Before them was a long. scaly green dragon, whose jaw was broad and bursting with sharp teeth. Its eyes had a purple hinge but was ultimately bright blue. It was a stunning creature, and even more so with its full wing span. Although it was obviously not full grown, but that didn't suppress its obvious power, as its sudden stir had destroyed nearly the entire kitchen.

It was suddenly placing its snout to the ground, and just as quickly as it emerged it was soon in the air hovering above the ground, flapping its wings furiously as its head looked right and left.

"What's it doing?" Milton asked.

"I think it's searching for Baltus. They must really have that thing tamed." Margot spoke.

"We should follow it." Milton said.

"No...we should ride it!" She exclaimed a wild smile crossing her face. Milton looked at his coworker in a curious fashion.

"Who hired you again?" He asked.

* * *

Yultan and Zara looked on in happiness at the two couple embracing. But Espacole walked into the room, interrupting his parents.

"I know the one thing that won't change." Espacole stated. His parents both looked at him, trying to conceal their affection.

"That is always going to be gross." Espacole laughed. And with that Baltus took off towards the children, Marie couldn't help but stifle her laughter.

"Ma!" A voice announced. Startled she turned and saw her eldest son Ulysses.

"Oh Uly-

"Who is that?" He said pointing towards the window.

She looked and saw Baltus, who had his wand pointed at the door. But before she could react, the front of the house was gone in seconds revealing a gaping hole and smoke coming from within.

The blast sent her flying back, but the realization of her family being in danger sent her to her feet just as quick. She entered into the room and saw Espacole on the ground, not moving. Zara was on her hands and knees coughing, while Archulus had his hand against his head, blood seeming to spew from the surface. Yultan however was being dragged by his legs by his father.

"Baltus! What are you doing?" She yelled, walking quickly towards him.

"Let go of him Baltus!" She said grabbing Yultans hands.

"He's an abomination!" Yelled Baltus. Yultan had tears running down his cheeks, screaming in fear.

"Help me please!" He begged, tears beginning to spew from his eyes.

"Let go of him Dad!" Zara yelled as she through herself onto her dad. Knocking him over. Yultan crawled fearfully into the arms of Marie who held him close.

"DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" He screamed as he grabbed Zara.

"Let go of me! YUltan!" she yelled as Baltus threw her over his shoulder.

"Zara!" He screamed, hands reached out towards his sister, all Marie could do was hold him back.

"Let go of her Baltus!" A voice sounded.

"She is my daughter Milton I can do with her what I want! He is not my child! Not any longer! I will not have my bloodline tainted with the like of this...Thing!" He said pointing is finger at him. "Better he dead. Be fore him and his kind disgrace our world further."

"Baltus...how could you say such things? He's your son." Marie said, holding the young boy closer.

"It is the Wellham way." Nishana spoke. She had apparated into the room at sometime during the explosion but no one had noticed till then

"Nishana...surely you cannot mean that to your own child. Its not right." Marie spoke.

"I made a commitment when I married Baltus and joined his family line. It'd be easier if we disposed of this monstrosity quickly." She spoke. Yultan flinched at the harshness of her words, and Marie glared at her, a burning hatred developing for her old family friend.

"Why?! He didn't do anything!" Zara cried.

"He is nothing to us Zara! You remember that. You must never associate with these types again, even those who tolerate disgraces like him. Tobias here!"He yelled, the large dragon, lumped close near to his owner as Margot and Milton dismounted the dragon. Margot looked suspiciously at the dragon becoming intrigued by the tameness of the creature. But even that couldn't hold her attention in light of things, as a heart wrenching scream cut off her train of thought.

"YULTAN!" Zara screamed. but it was cut off as she, Tobias, Nishana and Baltus were gone, apparated into mid air. Leaving nothing but smoke, chaos, and silence behind them.

"He took my sister!" Yultan cried, repeating it over and over again. Marie couldn't think. _That is no parent, that is not what a mother and father do. This is not right._ She thought

"Dah!" A voice yelled. Marie turned to see Ulysses bending over his father as he curled forward, holding his heads.

"Oh, I'm fine, you don't need to scream, go see if your brothers Ok." He grunted. Ulysses nodded and rushed to his smaller brother.

"He's unconscious but breathing. We need to get to a hospital Ma." He said urgently. Marie nodded then looked down at Yultan whose face was filled with confusion fear and pain. An expression no child should feel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanguine. I apologize for the mess, we can call some workers to clean this mess right up." Milton spoke.

"That'll be fine, but what the hell was wrong with Baltus?" He asked as he got to his unsteady feet. Milton turned his head towards the boy who laid in Marie's arm; he stared blankly towards the charred door, cheeks stained with tears and eyes painted red. His heart sunk. This was not the job he had signed up for in the ministry of magic. But Squibs had become increasingly subjected to hate crimes and discrimination, so a new department had to be temporarily opened to protect people with that title. Yultan was the youngest one he has had to deal with in the last few months. He couldn't help feeling heavily responsible for what had just happened.

He was about to go over and offer some words but Marie beat him to it.

Yultan continued to stare at the door, letting the tears stream down his cheeks. Marie could feel his heart beating.

"Yultan, a strong person is not one who doesn't cry. A strong person is one who cries and sheds tears for a moment...then gets up and fights again. You have but three choices dear, when something as awful as this happens. You can either let it define you, destroy you...or let it strengthen you. And you Yultan, are stronger than most children. You were given this life because you were strong enough to live it. That has never been more clear to me than now. Yultan. Remember that. Promise me. You will fight the words that people may claim you to be, the actions that people of hate may put onto you. You must fight all the wrong in the world. It will try to bring you down but you must fight it. You are strong enough to do it." She spoke. Yultan met her motherly gaze and the two stared at each other for a long time, a growing silence taking over everyone.

"But the way you choose to fight will determine how you grow as a man and as a person. fight with Love, rather than hate, Yultan, fight with peace rather than violence, be fueled by laughter and happiness, rather than bitterness and despair." She finished.

The silence was then broken by a nasally voice and large flash.

"Smile for the Daily Prophet Dearies!"

* * *

 **Pretty intense ending, but don't fret, it won't be all thunder and lightning for our characters.**

 **H**

 **P.S. I usually did all these chapters through microsoft word, but seeing as my computer is MIA with all the data we are set back way further than i was expecting. I've officially converted to Google Docs. Automatically saves.**

 **Good Day!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wind that Carries

**Chapter 5: The Wind that Carries**

A heavy wind had made its way from the far reaches of the world, crossing by coastal shores and over high mountains, through old forests of the south and under the new cars of english pedestrians. Somehow this old wind had managed to come back to one of its oldest friends. It had returned to one of england's most ancient secrets, that only those who knew where to go could find. Behind the strange wall of a pub, hid the jewel of the Wizarding world.

Diagon Alley.

Wizards and witches from all various walks of life had arrived for the latest deals and sales that had culminated over the summer season. _The Magical Menagerie_ was offering discounts on first time owner care books for various creatures; _Slugs and Jiggers_ had a buy two for one sale on scales; every shop had their own little discount and sale and things of that nature which called every witch and wizard to come and spend their money cheaply. Most wizards and witches would apparate or use a portkey to gain access to Diagon Alley, while a select few came through the Leaky Cauldron. Those that did come through the Leaky Cauldron, would pass blindly by Potages Cauldron Shop, a place where cauldrons of all sizes were sold at at all different prices.

Within the shop, between the stacks and piles of gold, silver, bronze, and various metals in between, a young boy sat at a stool in front of a booth, lazily looking out into the world, through a very dusty window.

His light brown eyes glazed about in a slow fashion, looking at the few people that meandered around his parents shop.

These bored, brown eyes belonged to a young boy named Cother Lanser. An eleven year old boy who had recently moved from his cozy home in Bristol, to a very small flat above a recently inherited shop called _Potages Cauldron Shop._ He had a soft jaw, although the slight chunkiness of him hid it. He had a small nose, and dimples on the corners of his mouth. And his ears were tucked away behind his light brown frizzy hair. His amber colored skin seemed to glow more than his personality did. Cother Lanser was a boy of very little interest. His parents showed very little interest in most things, they were a boring couple with boring tendencies, and unfortunately their son began to show similar traits.

His father was a wizard and his mother a muggle, although she knew all about the magical world. He had hoped that their son would have no magic in him. Knowing what the wizarding world could be like. His father, Lucas Lanser, had attended Castelobruxo in his youth, and was bullied throughout most of his years. He eventually just grew quiet and avoided most of the students till his graduation. Choosing a muggle university over a job in the wizarding world. He became a business man where he met his wife Lana and they invested in a few small businesses. Upon realizing their son was of magical blood, they (more so Lana) felt it necessary that he be exposed to his new lifestyle. Just like his father, Cother hated that idea.

So there he sat, hand against his head, eyes fluttering in and out of focus as his mind wandered. Searching for anything to distract his mind when suddenly a very deep warm voice sounded.

"C'mon Mel. Time to get you your cauldron." Said the voice from the entrance. Cother's eyes glanced over to the front of the shop as a peculiar young girl and her Father walked in. He hadn't seen someone his age in a few days come into his store besides a young boy by the name of Craig Williams, who began to linger inside of the store once the Lansers had established business. But Cother didn't concern himself with the boy, he seemed just as boring as himself.

"Excuse me, do you have...um...a standard size 2 pewter cauldron?" A soft voice asked. Cother blinked himself out of thought, and there before him was a young girl. She had silky black hair near her shoulders and had light brown eyes, with a couple of freckles lining her eyes. Cother was silent, losing his train of thought. The young girl looked back at her father nervously, who stood, a smile on his face. Although it was hidden by a huge fluffy handlebar mustache. The only thing that could really show that he was smiling was his rosy cheekbones that would rise and fall with each emotion.

"Um yeah...They're over-" He was interrupted by a loud crash, and a clanging vibration that was sent through the floorboards beneath his feet. His heart quickened as he ran around a display of discounted cauldron shiner when he saw a mass of pewter cauldrons rolling about the floor, with a young boy lying on the ground with his head covered by a cauldron.

"I'm so s-sorry." He stuttered. His voice echoed from the metal that surrounded his head. The young girl gasped, while Cother walked over and began placing the cauldron aside. The girl grabbed the cauldron from atop the young boys head and revealed blue almond shaped eyes that hid behind long shaggy brown hair.

"Are you ok?" Mel asked as she helped him off the floor.

"Yes, thanks. I'm s-super s-sorry about the mess. It was an accident." He spluttered out. His face was glowing red. Although dirt seemed to cover most of his face.

"It's fine, just cauldrons Mate." Cother replied, his tone instantly becoming friendly. Something out of the norm for him.

"I'm Mel." The girl introduced nicely.

"Craig Williams." The two shook hands, Craig smiling slightly, and then both sets of their eyes landed on Cother.

"Umm...Lanser. Cother Lanser. My parents own this shop."He spoke, hands filled with two small cauldrons.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lanser." Mel smiled. Cother held up two pewter cauldrons to the pair.

"I assume you wanted these?" he offered.

"Yes thank you." She took one. Craig stared but did not reach for the remaining cauldron.

"Don't you want it?" Cother asked.

" I um...my parents aren't with me...they have money to pay for it but I don't." He replied.

"Well, we've got tons of cauldrons. You can just have this one. It's the right size, yeah?" Cother offered. He never really cared for the shop, nor the things in it so giving away one pot didn't bother him so much, not that his folks would notice. They never really noticed much. Craig looked at it hesitantly then grabbed the cauldron.

"Th-thank you...I...appreciate it." he said softly. Cother gave a small smile before the young boy scurried off.

"That was nice of you." Mel smiled. Cother glanced at the girl who was still standing there.

"I guess. It's just a cauldron." he huffed. Mel grew silent.

"Well...I am sure he appreciated it." She said.

"Mel, c'mon dear. Let's go get you your books darling." her father called out. She looked at her father and smiled, then with a nod and a wave she was gone.

Cother sighed. His eyes for a brief moment were bright, but as soon as the store had resettled itself, they seemed to fade back into a bored haze. He walked back to the counter, sitting on the dark cedar-wooden stool and returning to his thoughts.

"Um...th-thank you. Again." a voice shuddered from in front of him. Cother jumped, the voice catching him off guard. In front of him was Craig. His nervous, blue eyes looking at him.

"What?" Cother said.

"Thanks….for the cauldron. I really appreciate it." Craig said. Cother nodded. He furrowed his brow noticing that Craig was wearing a sweater, even though the heat was starting to become unbearable.

"Why you wearin' a sweater?" Cother asked.

"Huh?" He said.

"It's hot...well, I'm hot. Why are you wearing a sweater? I can see you sweatin." Cother blurted. Craig looked down at himself then blushed.

"Um...I...Uh." And with his struggled for words he was gone, the bell hooked on the front door, swishing back and forth. Cother raised an eyebrow, then went back to his thoughts, which were now filled with the strangely friendly girl and the nervous-shy boy he had met today.

* * *

"You are absolutely, one-hundred percent the stupidest boy on this planet. Do you have the slightest idea about how much trouble you're going to be in when you get caught?" snapped a young girl. Her dark brown hair was shoved messily into a black baseball cap.

"You mean If he gets caught?" An older boy mumbled, his arms resting behind his head as he walked, eyes closed.

"He's going to. You don't just find a dragon egg and keep it, what happens if it hatches?" she said sternly.

"Jesus Scott, don't you know anything about dragons? You have to keep 'em hot or else they die in the egg. Kinda like how penguins sit on eggs. If they get cold, they die. Same thing with dragons. It's probably dead already" The older boy said. He raised an eyebrow at her as they wandered lazily through Diagon Alley, looking at the various stores and trinkets.

"Archie...Archie!" The girl screamed.

"Kathy, I'll figure it out! Now obviously, someone didn't want this egg. Because you don't just leave a dragon egg in the middle of Knockturn Alley and also-

"Knockturn Alley is the one place you leave a dragon egg. It was a sketchy situation, in a sketchy part of town. You should have left it there." She cut him off abruptly.

"What? Do my ears deceive me, Kathy Scott, abandoning a living creature? I never thought i'd see the day." The older boy sneered playfully.

"Oh shut up Theo. In my own opinion, it isn't alive when its in this state. This is your fault any ways. Why were you two in Knockturn Alley?" Kathy asked. Archie and Theo looked at each other, both becoming worried. Their attention was stolen by an amazing bright light coming from _Ollivanders_. It caused everyone to stop and look as small pebbles began to rise from the ground and an electrified feeling filled the air around everyone, causing Archie's dark ginger hair to rise on his head, and Theodores wool shirt to zap Kathy. Then, everything fell to the ground and the light faded.

"Woah.." Kathy and Archie said in unison.

"Whoever just got their wand...must be really...freaking...strong." Theodore spoke, his green eyes growing bright.

Ever so lightly that ancient wind softly blew threw the hair of these three young wizards and witches. Carrying with it an unheard message of dread.

Of Agony.

Of Death.


End file.
